thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Can You See the Sun Rise (Fanfic)
Can You See the Sun Rise? '''is a fanfiction made by Jack Krueger. Synopsis After the events of Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, the Pridelands is once again in danger. Deep from the heart of Africa, a warlord rhino named Thimba and his crash have arrived to crush, take, and destroy everything the Pridelands holds dear to them. Meanwhile, the Outlands is going through the biggest change it has ever gone through. A large hyena clan, lead by a strict and ambitious hyena named Nabii, has begun the Outlands Reformal Project along with Jasiri's clan. Though Nabii might not be everything she says she is. Chapters Ch. 1 Ch. 2 Ch. 3 Ch. 4 Ch. 5 Ch. 6 Ch. 7 Characters '''Protagonists * Kion- A wrathful and brave lion who is the son of king Simba, and leader of the Lion Guard. His anger and desire for control begins to start getting the best of him. * Janja- Hyena clan leader, known for being greedy and selfish. He goes through an emotional realization of how others see him. * Jasiri- A brave and caring hyena clan leader. Friends with the Pridelanders, and now friends with Nabii's clan. Jasiri soon realizes why befriending Nabii is a mistake. * Kovu- The mate to king Simba's daughter Kiara, and the next king of the Pridelands. He gets to learn from Simba about how to be a king. * Kiara- king Simba's daughter and mate to Kovu. She learns how to be a queen, and will try to keep her brother in line. * Vitani- Kovu's sister. She returns and is ready to try and fit in with Simba's Pride. * Mkuba- Clan mate to Nabii. He is a brave and caring hyena who tries to make sure Nabii doesn't do anything too harsh. He is the mate to Buibui * Buibui- Nabii's younger sister. She is very shy and timid, and is also the mate to Mkuba. * Fikiria- A curious and talkative hyena. She is completely opposed to Nabii as clan leader, and has her reasons why. Antagonists * Nabii- A strict hyena clan leader with a plan. She wants to unite the Outlands and create a perfect society, though no one quite knows what she means by that. * Thimba- A warlord rhino who arrives to the Pridelands to take over. A one dimensional villain who makes his objectives very clear. * Sevaga- Nabii's talkative second in command. Sevaga makes sure that everyone agrees with Nabii, everyone. * Mshale- The hyena who is in charge of Nabii's henchmen. He is a seductive and tough hyena, who also likes to have a bit of fun. * Zho'thol- An ancient primordial god of knowledge that has been reawakened and made aware of our existance by a hyena in the Outlands. * Mzingo- The british and democratic vulture and Parliment leader. * Reirei- The snarky and sneaky jackal pack leader. * Kiburi- Massive Croc with strength and a killer bite. Float leader. * Kenge- Monitor lizard with a short temper, similar to his height. Supporting cast and cameos * Shenzi * Simba * Rafiki * Timon * Pumbaa * Zazu * Rookus * Tombie * Madoa * Mstari * Sam * Django * Scar Snout Groups Nabii's clan Jasiri's clan Janja's clan Lion Guard Simba's Pride Scar Snout's subjects Thimba's crash Tombie's clan Rookus's clan Kiburi's float Reirei's pack Mzingo's Parliament Pridelanders Outlanders Trivia * The characters Thimba and Zho'thol makes their debut in this story. * It is highly inspired by dystopian novels such as, Orwell 1984, Animal Farm, and Fahrenheit 451 * The Outlands Reformal Project is based off of the Russian Revolution. * Nabii is based off of Joseph Stalin. Category:Fanfiction Category:Jack Krueger Category:Sun Rise